


Daydreaming

by Reianly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reianly/pseuds/Reianly
Summary: A fallen angel has no interest in simple human business such as class.Or, in other words, Yoshiko daydreams in class.





	Daydreaming

Her head lying on her left hand, and her pen tapping in a regular rhythm on her desk, Yoshiko took a deep sigh as she looked down upon her class notes.

This class was beyond boring. A fallen angel has other business to take care of, after all, she thought to herself. Human stuff wasn’t in her league. Or maybe she just didn’t understand enough of the class to actually try to hang onto something to write down.

The girl gazed at her left, eyes meeting with a focused Hanamaru, sitting in front of the large class’ window. The early sunlight beaming behind her friend through the glass pane almost made her look like a holy being, like a divine halo. Yoshiko was almost blinded by it ; she squinted her eyes to observe Hanamaru better. Eagerly taking notes of whatever the teacher could be talking about (Yoshiko wasn’t paying enough attention to catch any of their words), her eyes were shining with interest and curiosity towards the blackboard, her soft hazel hair running down her shoulders.

"An angel..." Yoshiko muttered to herself. She blinked a few times.

_Pure white wings spread behind the divine creature._

_"Yohane-chan..." Hanamaru was holding out a hand towards a wounded and weak Yohane. Her black dress was ripped at some parts, dirtied in her own blood, flowing out of her scars._

_The fallen angel squinted her eyes, clouded with fatigue._

_"You can’t, Zuramaru. I am but a cursed being. Nothing can be done, or even undone. We shouldn’t be doing this."_

_The other girl smiled upon her anyway._

_"Yohane-chan," she repeated herself, in a soft voice. Her hand finally reached to the girl’s wounded cheek. "It doesn’t matter which fate waits for us ahead. Let’s face it. Together."_

_"Zuramaru..." Meek words escaped Yohane’s mouth, as the angel in front of her was closing the distance in between them._

"Yoshiko-chan?"

The girl’s heart skipped a beat and she almost lost balance on her desk’s chair. She barely made it by gripping at her desk.

"W-What happened?! Who’s there? The enemy... ?!" She panicked, her heart racing. But then, slowly calming down, she then took consciousness of her surroundings. Her classmates were packing up, her teacher already left... and a frowning Hanamaru was now in front of her desk, books in hands. _A dream..._

"Yoshiko-chan. The class is over. You weren’t paying attention, did you?"

Thinking back about her daydream from moments ago, Yoshiko felt heat rising at her cheeks, as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Maybe..."

Hanamaru sighed at this answer, and went back to her nearby desk to pack up her books and class material.

Yoshiko felt ashamed and pitiful during a few instants, until her friend turned around, her back on her shoulder, a smile adorning her face. The sunlight through the window was still so bright behind her, Yoshiko almost couldn’t figure out Hanamaru’s outlines.

"Come on, let’s go home, zura."

The other girl smiled.

No matter if it was only some daydreaming,she would always forgive her.

Hanamaru definitely was a divine being to Yoshiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you, I’m Reian.  
Another YoshiMaru work! I’m in a big YoshiMaru mood lately and I have a lot of unfinished works I want to finish. I hope you enjoyed reading this one.  
As always, I apologize for any grammatical error, as english is not my first language.


End file.
